Mirror Image
by Dances With Paint
Summary: How is it possible to be attracted to your complete opposite? This question burns in the head of A certain bunhaired kunoichi.There's just something about his dark eyes that makes her fall...SaiTen GaaHina SasuNaru SakuLee. read for full summary. HIATUS
1. The start of the sleepover!

Mirror Image

Chapter 1

-A.N- Hey guys! I felt the need to indulge in another crack pairing so here it is! My little saiTen fic of horrors!  
As for Akatsuki Blind Date incase you're wondering I SHALL CONTINUE! But I need motivation first aso it might take awhile.  
In the case of Tainted love I'll soon be deleting it and replacing it with a better version.

--Summary-  
How is it possible to be attracted to your complete opposite? This question burns in the head of A certain bun-haired kunoichi.  
There's just something about his dark eyes that makes her fall...So in a desparate attempt to know how he feels for her, she holds a sleepover while her parents are out. Everyone's invited! How will it all turn out? Read on to see! SaiTen SakuLee SasuNaru KibaHina GaaNeji and a horribly sick game of Truth of Dare.

--The Start of the Party--

BANG BANG BANG!  
A racket outside Tenten's door alerts her to the fact that her party guests must have arrived. She runs to the door and flings it open.  
Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and Kiba fall (literally fall) onto her apartment floor.

"Hey guys...uhh...come in?" She smiles and helps them up.

"So what do you have planned for us Tenten?" Sakura asks and grins in a evil sort of way.

"Horror movies, junk food, loud music and Truth of Dare 'till dawn!"

The five ninja enter Tenten's apartment. Everyone except Sakura, who had been there before looks around, farmiliarizing themselves with the layout.

"Woah this is the first time I've ever been in a girls house" Kiba wanders around, poking at the various weapons stored everywhere.

"Don't get too used to it, my parents would never let me have you guys over but...what they don't know won't hurt 'em!" Tenten grins widely and takes everyone's things into another room.

A soft knocking could be heard from the window. Everyone rushed over to see who it was. Hinata and Neji stood at the window, both smiling slightly.

"Come on in!" Tenten threw open the door for the tow Hyugas to enter.

"So...is that everybody...?" Sakura counts the heads, making sure nobody was missing.

"No two more-" Tenten was cut off by yet another knock on the door.

"That will be them then!" Lee beats her to the door and flings it open again. (Poor door must be taking a beating)

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto calls out to his team mate.

"Hn...Dobe" Sasuke walks in and sits as far away from Naruto as possible.

"Okay so that only leaves..." Tenten begins to say

"Me...?"

Everyone turns their heads to the still open doorway where Sai is standing outside. He smiles slightly and enters Tenten's apartment. Feeling everyone's eyes still on him, he gives all of them a slightly confused look.

"Why's everyone staring...?"

"You invited THAT ASSHOLE?!" Naruto burst out, obvoiusly unhappy with Tenten's decision to invite Sai.

"Yeah got a problem with it Naruto?" Tenten smirked, brandishing one of her many weapons.

"Woah calm down guys...let's find something to do here" Sakura snatched the kunai out of Tenten's hand.

"W-what should we play...?" Hinata asked quietly.

"DUH! Spin the bottle!" Ino, Shikamaru and Choji poked her head in through the open window.

"Ino? Shikamaru? Choji? How'd you get here?" Tenten asked, opening the door for them.

"We heard you while walking down the street and thought we'd crash your party!"

All thirteen ninja sat down on the floor. Neji and Gaara grumbled about 'girls and their stupid party games' but joined without a fight.  
The bottle was instantly passed to Tenten.

"Your party, your spin first!" Sakura said as she passed the bottle.

'Oh great...my spin first? I'll DIE if it lands on Sai...' Tenten thought as she took the bottle from Sakura.

-A.N- Hope you liked my first ever sleepover fic of horrors! Lots of reviews will help me update faster! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Love Blossoms? The Kiss and The Dare!

Mirror Image

Chapter 2: 

-A.N- YAY! Chapter 2 time! I was hoping to get this done before school started but...oh well.  
On the darker side of things...now that school has started I won't have as much time to update or write.  
I'll still get in as much as I possibly can but I may be a bit slow updating. Enjoy the second chapter!

" " is speech ' ' is thought (( )) is flashback

sorry...I use notepad so I can't use italic or anything for specific areas.

--Love Blossoms? The Kiss And The Dare!--

(("Your party, your spin first!" Sakura said as she passed the bottle.

'Oh great...my spin first? I'll DIE if it lands on Sai...' Tenten thought as she took the bottle from Sakura.))

"Here goes..." Tenten spun the bottle as hard as she could and closed her eyes, fearing who it would land on. She opened one eye slightly after a minute and saw it was pointing straight at...herself.

"Y-you get to pick someone to spin..." Hinata, who was next to her said just barely loud enough for her to hear.

Tenten smirked and passed the bottle on to Naruto. He spun and had to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke spun, and had to kiss Hinata.  
Hinata spun, and got Kiba. This went on for a while. Neji had to kiss Gaara. Gaara had to kiss Sakura. Sakura had to kiss Lee and so on.  
A short while after, the bottle was passed to Sai, who spun without any argument, unlike the others.

"Who do YOU wanna get Sai?" Ino giggled slightly. She knew he wouldn't answer but liked to tease him.

"And you need to know this...why?" Sai said without even looking at Ino. He spun the bottle and waited for it to come to a stop.

Tenten shut her eyes again, praying that it wouldn't be her who the bottle landed on. By the time she opened her eyes Sai was already standing up and walking straight towards...her?! Her heart started to beat faster and her mind raced. A deep, red blush was burning on her cheeks.  
The kiss was nothing out of the ordinary, soft and quick. But to Tenten it was pure bliss. Tender but over in a split second. Her arms, which were supporting her, weakened and she fell back. Everyone gasped as Sai fell onto Tenten...AKWARD.

"OHMYGOD! SO CUUUUUUUUTE!!!" Ino and Sakura squealed in sync.  
"W-what it was only an a-accident! Don't t-think that we-!"Tenten tripped over her words and quickly shoved Sai off of her.

"I'm sorry Tenten that was...my fault" He apologized and turned to go back to his spot in the circle.

"Don't be...Sai it was me who's arms gave out. I'm to blame." Tenten hung her head slightly.

"I-it was an accident it's nobody's f-fault" Hinata stated, breaking the silence that followed Tenten's last comment.

Each shinobi nodded at this. Sakura wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulder, attempting to help her regain her party mood.  
She smirked slightly. There was one game that would do this almost instantly.

"Lets play truth or dare!"

"Somebody said 'Truth or dare'?" Tenten raised her head, smiling.

"I'll go first!" Ino volunteered, shooting her hand up into the air.

"Ok Ino you can go first..." Sakura said in a slightly dissapionted tone. She had wanted to go first too obviously.

"Okay...so Tenten truth or dare?" Ino smirked slightly either option for her was dangerous.

"Umm...truth."

A sense of impending doom crashed over Tenten like a wave. She knew exactly what Ino was about to ask her but had no idea how to respond.

"Who do you like?" The question had been sprung...there was no going back now.

"Uhh...I..." Tenten blushed deep red. Ino would force her to answer, one way or another. "I...it's someone in the room?"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Ino and Sakura said in sync again. They wanted a straight answer, and fast.

"I-can't I just point to them...?"

"OK..." Sakura said "But if you do that you have to...kiss them on the cheek too!"

"NO WAY!" Tenten was now as red as the apples printed on her pajamas. "I'll just say their name...it's...Sai"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody in the room covered their ears as Ino let out an ear-peircing squeal.

The door of Tenten's small house was flung open. Three cloaked figures stood in the hallway. One carried an immense sword, another had his blond hair tied into a high ponytail, the last was mostly normal looking aside from his blood red eyes.

"SHUT UP,UN!!!!!!" The blond one yelled at them.

"Listen keep it down or I'll slice you all to bits..." The one with blue skin and a large sword growled.

"Hmph..." The sharingan-eyed one seemed antisocial...possibly even emo-ish. Probably related to Sasuke...

And with a puff of smoke...they were still there in the doorway.

"DAMMIT!" All of them but a sharingan-user screamed.

They made a run for it instead of using a fancy ninja technique. Their last attempt at a smoke bomb getaway failed so the decided it was useless to try again.

"That...was..." Tenten started

"Odd..." Kiba finished the kunoichi's scentence.

Several minutes later when everybody has stopped staring at the place where the three men had once stood. The game of truth or dare started again.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Tenten smiled perhaps now she would get to know who the shy Hyuuga heiress was so madly in love with...

"T-truth" The Hyuuga replied quietly.

"Wou do YOU like Hinata?" The brunette's grin widened...finally the answer...

"G-Gaa-"

Suddenly Gaara burst in the door, his ears, for some strange reson, were on fire. Everyone stared at the Kazekage who was now running in circles around the room, Temari and Kankuro not far behind, chasing him with buckets of water.

"HELP ME! MY EARS ARE BURNING! MY EARS ARE BURNING!" Who knew that for such a normally quiet guy Gaara could be so noisy when he was in pain.

...IRONIC.

-A.N- hehe...I've been wanting to update this for awhile but I haven't got around to it...SORRY GUYS!

((Yes Gaara magically appeared at the party twice...cuz I'm a magical author)) 


End file.
